Better On My Own
by nix.mixx.94
Summary: What if Dr. Mark Sloan was Officer Andy McNally's father. Then why do they have different last names? Crossover between Rookie Blue and Grey's Anatomy. SamxAndy
1. Chapter 1

Crossover: Rookie Blue and Grey's Anatomy

**Chapter 1**

Today is my 17th birthday, I spent the day hanging out with my friends in downtown Toronto then I came home back to my mother and he boyfriend of 10 years Tom McNally and we celebrate with cake and presents. Even though Tom isn't my real father I have always call him dad because he acts like my father more than my real one ever has. So we had ice cream cake and I blew out my 17 candles, when it came time for presents I opened a box with a set of keys and my parents brought me outside and sitting in the drive way was a brand new red jeep. I was so happy I never even let them speak I just kept hugging them. I took the car out for a drive, and went around visiting all of my friends so I could show them how cool my parents are. By the time I got back home it was nearing midnight so I climbed up the stairs and went straight into my room.

I am now lying in bed, staring at my ceiling, this seems to have become a tradition for me. Every since I was little I always spent my birthday waiting for my father to come or even call and wish me a Happy Birthday but that has yet to happen in the last 15 years. I have become used to this but it doesn't mean that it stops hurting each year that passes.

When I was younger and I would ask my mom why my daddy was never here and I only got to see him a couple times a month, she used to tell me that her and daddy both loved me very much and that they used all of their love on me and didn't have enough for each other. But as I got older I grew wiser, my biological father, or Mark as I call him, liked to sleep around. My mother and he were friends back in university and then they slept together one night and nine months later out popped me, Andy Sloan. They gave me my father's last name because they thought it was the proper thing to do and I think my mother thought that it would make Mark want to stay around a lot longer. But hey once a man whore always a man whore, apparently two months after I was born, mom was taking care of me when she found out that Mark was sleeping with a girl from his med school so he moved out and I get to see him every other weekend.

I have to say that I never really miss him anymore, when I was 7 mom met Tommy McNally and they have been together ever since I look to Tom as my father, I even started calling him dad just months after they met. Mark has always been so busy with his residency to become a plastic surgeon that even when I went over to his house he would be studying or would be called in to the hospital so I think it is safe to say that when I reached the age of 13 and I started calling Mark by his first name, he didn't even notice the difference and that didn't come as a huge surprise to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Good Morning Andy," my father says as I walk down the stairs in my sweats, "any plans for the day?"

My first day of being 17, life is full of possibilities, I could go in my new car to the mall or just drive around in it for the fun of it. I love my parents for getting me the jeep, I don't know what I would do with out them. "No dad, I think I might just ride around in the jeep for a while, enjoy my new found freedom." I answered and put some bread in the toaster and went to go sit down across from him. He was sitting in his police uniform reading the newspaper and was ready for work.

"You do know that you are supposed to see your father this weekend, you can go and make a quick appearance but make sure you do go to see him. " Tom said to me. That was one of the things I loved and hated about dad, even though he has been my dad for ten years, he still encourages my to see Mark when I am supposed to and he makes sure I never miss a weekend with him even though he knows how reluctant to go I sometimes am.

"Yeah. I guess I will show up there for a bit today." my toast pops so I get up and spread honey over it and make my way upstairs to get changed.

After eating my toast I go take a shower and change into my clothes for the day, I pick out a pair of jean shorts and grab a gray v-neck t-shirt. I grab my cell phone and keys and make my way out the door.

"Don't forget to thank Mark for the car." my mom said as I was walking out the door.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Mark got you the car, we didn't have time to tell you last night cause you went on your drive." mom explained.

"Oh." I said. Mark was trying to buy my off again, this time with a car. He deserves some credit, I mean the car is pretty amazing but knowing that he bought it to make me forget he is never around takes some value off of it. "I guess I'll go over there."

I got into my jeep and started the 20 minute drive over to Mark's house. I remember two weeks ago when I was last over there we had dinner together on the Friday night but half way through he got called to the hospital and he had to leave. So I did what I normally do when I am stuck alone at his house, I went downstairs into my favourite room, the movie room where there is a giant screen and a projector with giant comfy leather seats and I watched a movie. I fell asleep in the chair and when I woke up it was to the sound of Mark entering the house at 3 in the morning. I could hear him walking around the house and I'm guessing he went by my room and I wasn't there because I could hear him making his way downstairs. He came into the room and sat beside me on the couch that I was lying on and we watched a movie together. When I woke up in the morning I saw that I had Mark as my pillow and he had his arms wrapped around me in a protective way. These were the moments where I did miss him in my life but I knew that within the next couple of hours he would probably be called into the hospital again and I would probably end up going home early,that was how our weekends usually go, so I did what I always do, I fall back asleep with my father.

I was brought out of my memory when I reached Mark's house, he is a successful attending plastic surgeon at Toronto General Hospital so he has an image to uphold. His house is giant, there is a gated entrance which leads to a long driveway where the 5 bedroom 8 bathroom house resides. There is a swimming pool in the back yard along with an entertainment patio which he uses pretty often. I put the code into the gate and make my way to the front door. I can see a couple cars parked in front of his house so I decide to park my car in the garage. I get out and walk into the house, the first thing I see is a bunch of empty beer bottles and a bunch of people asleep on the couches and the floor. I see Mark asleep on the floor with a half empty beer bottle in his hand. I make my way over to him and I nudge him with my foot.

"Mark. Mark. Get up." I say but he doesn't answer, he just sighs in his sleep. It's hard to believe that he would have a party with his friends on my birthday and he is probably going to be hung over today which makes my pissed. I reach down and grab the beer bottle that is in his hand and I pour it over his face. He is startled awake.

"Good, your up." I say and he rubs his face trying to wake up, "I see you decided to have a party last night, mom wanted me to come but I see you are busy so I am going to leave you to this mess." I look around the room.

"Andy." he also looks around the room, "you don't have to go."

"Yeah, I do. Thanks for the car by the way." I say as I slam the door shut behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

MPOV

Being an attending for plastic surgery at Toronto General has its advantages, I get to make my schedule fit into my life. Today is my daughter Andy's 17th birthday, the day has gone my really slow, I am scheduled to be off at 1:30 so that I can make it to her house for tonight. When it finally came time for me to leave I got a 911 page to the ER where an auto accident on the highway caused a dozen injuries and a lot of burns when one car caught fire. I was stuck in surgery fixing the burns on the patients. By the time I look at the clock it is 10:13 at night. Andy is going to be pissed again, I always end up letting her down. I look at my phone and I see that there is 3 missed calls form Andy's mother trying to contact me most likely about missing Andy's dinner. I call her mother up and she tells me that Andy isn't there right now, she is off driving in the jeep I got her.

I remember back how Andy came along. I was in my 4th year of pre-med at university when Andy's mom, Emily, told me that she was pregnant. We had gone out on one date and had ended up in bed together at the end of the second date. We didn't know each other at all, but we both didn't believe in abortion so she had the baby. I knew that I always wanted a child but I didn't think it would be that soon in my life. So Emily and I tried a relationship and we were together through her pregnancy. By the time that Andy was born, I was in my first year of med school and Emily had her degree and had a job working for a law firm as a secretary. She planned on going to law school but then Andy came along and she postponed that. When Andy was two months old Emily found out that I was sleeping with another women and our relationship ended. We agreed that Andy would stay with her because my schedule would be very hectic for the next few years, I would come and visit whenever I had time.

It started out pretty normal, I would see Andy at least twice a week and she would stay at my apartment some nights when Emily was exhausted, this was our schedule until Andy was 4. By the time that I started my internship at the hospital I had no time, it was spent working at the hospital or sleeping so that I could go back to work. The next thing I knew, my internship was over and Andy was 9 years old. I had been seeing her once a month and I knew that I had missed most of the holidays and birthdays. I always thought I would be a better father than my dad was but I was already following his footsteps.

It was one day when I went to pick 9 year old Andy up from her house when I heard Andy saying "bye Dad" to some man I don't remember meeting. When I asked Andy who he was she told me that he was her other dad, and that he has been dating her mom for 2 years. I felt so horrible in that moment, having my daughter call another man dad hurt me in so many ways. Every time I would pick her up from her house I could see that she was growing closer to Tom and it would hurt me and I became a little distant. It wasn't until Andy was 12 years old and I had made chief resident at the hospital that I had filed custody papers to have Andy on the weekends. We went to court and it was settled that I would have secondary custody of Andy every other weekend. A year later when Andy entered her teen years she started calling me Mark instead of dad. I knew I should have expected this but seeing that Tom McNally was being called dad while I, the man who was her father, was Mark. It hurt.

My lifestyle throughout the years has been women after women, I have never been in a steady relationship with any women for as long as I can remember. I have a hard time trusting that they aren't going after my money, and when they find out I have a teenage daughter, most of them leave anyways. So I stick to flings and one night stands.

So when Andy woke me up this morning after I had passed out on the floor after having too much to drink at I party I didn't even want to have, the nurse I am seeing, Jade, insisted on having even though I wasn't at my house at the time, I could see the disappointment in my daughter's eyes. I knew how horrible it was to have a father who was never there for anything and to know that I am exactly like him hurts me, I kept saying that I would change but now Andy is 17 and shes not a child anymore, she doesn't need me, not that she ever needed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

APOV

Wow. I cannot believe him. One day, one day out of the year that he needs to remember but no, apparently he can't. I am so mad at Mark. I spend the rest of the day going to mine and dad's favourite place, a place just off the shoreline where he goes to empty a clip or two when he has a particularly rough day at work. I drive back home and rush through the door to see my mom packing her suitcases and dad is sitting at the table.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Andy, you aren't supposed to be home until tomorrow. Weren't you supposed to spend the night at Mark's?" My mom says from her yelled down from her bedroom.

"Yeah I was, he was being Mark but that doesn't matter. What is going on here? Why are you packing?" I ask my mom and look at Tom to see if he will tell me anything. I was going to tell them that I never wanted to see Mark again but something stopped me.

"Go on, tell her Emily." Tom says and then takes a sip of the whiskey in his hand. Mom comes down the stairs and sits at the table and motions for me to do the same. Once we are all seated she starts.

"The law firm is opening another branch in British Columbia and they want me to be a partner there. I agreed." she told me.

"What, we are just going to leave?" I asked. "What about school?"

"Andy, you only have two months left of grade 12 so this works out perfectly, you skipped a grade so you will be done high school in two months and starting university in September. We also think that you should stay her with Tom."

"WAIT what?" I yelled out confused. "Dad's not going? Are you guys okay? What's going on?"

"Andy, your mom and I have grown apart. I still love you so much and I hope that you will stay here in Toronto with me at least until you finish school. Then your mom says you can join her in BC for the summer or you can go to your dad's house. I wouldn't mind if you stayed here either, but it's up to you." Tom explained.

"Oh. Um. Okay. When do you leave?" I asked my mom.

"I leave tomorrow. They started having problems with the opening of the new office and they really need me there to sort it out."

"Why is this all happening so fast?" I ask and slump down into my chair. "Why is everything changing?" I mumble to myself.

I am lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, thinking about how much everything is changing. I only have two more months of school and mom is leaving. She has been here with me ever since the day I was born, I don't remember a day where I didn't see or talk to her. I hate her for moving away. BEEP BEEP BEEP. I lean over my bed and hit the off button on my alarm clock.

It is Monday morning, meaning school is on today but I am not going. I am staying home from school and Tom is going into the station late on so that he can drive mom to the airport. I look over to the nightstand and I see my phone has 3 missed calls. I grab my iPhone and I see that they are all from Mark. My phone starts to vibrate in my hand and I see that it is Mark calling again, he is probably trying to catch me before I would have been leaving for school. I hit the ignore button and put the phone back down so I can start getting ready for today.

It was 1 in the afternoon by the time Tom and I had dropped my mom off at the airport. Dad had dropped me off at home and he was at the station to pick up the rest of his shift. Tommy McNally was a detective and a training officer at the 15th division; he is one of the best cops I know. Growing up, he would always take me to the station; he was the one who taught me to shoot my first gun. I look around the house and realize how empty it is. There was only an hour left in school so there was no point in going, I haven't been to the station in a couple of month because of how busy grade 12 is. I grab my car keys and head out of the house to make my way to the station.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**APOV**

I park my car in the parking lot of the station and step out of it. I can see the flurry of activity as the cops are bringing in their arrests, following some leads and going out to answer some calls. I enter the bullpen and I see my dad in his office with another detective no doubt trying to solve their latest case. I could see a young blonde haired cop who looked new; he must be one of the new rookies.

I find Detective Boyko's desk, one of my dad's poker buddies, and I sit down in it. I put my headphones in, I put my feet on the desk and I lean back in my chair. I close my eyes when I feel someone staring at me so I open them and try to figure out the source. I see three young cops, rookies, doing paperwork at a desk two over from the one I am at. One of the rookies had light brown hair and I saw his tag said "Shaw", the only female rookie in that group was black and had long dark hair in braids her tag said "Williams" and the last rookie at the table was one of the most attractive men I have seen. His tag said "Swarek". He was perfectly muscular, he had dark hair and I little bit of scruff on his face and his eyes were mesmerizing. I locked my eyes with his and we were looking at each other, I was lost in his gaze. So when I felt a tap on my shoulder I jumped and I saw his eyes crinkle up as he smiled and I saw dimples on his face.

I took the headphones out of my ears and I spun around in my chair.

"Holy Crap." I said out loud. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack Boyko?" I punched his arm.

"Well if your 17 year old heart couldn't hold up I think you would have no business being a cop." Boyko replied. "Happy Birthday Andy."

"Thanks." I replied and gave him a hug. I love how Boyko is my Tom's friend and he remembers my birthday but my real father doesn't give a crap.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school today?" Boyko asks me.

"Yeah but dad and I were dropping my mom at the airport and I was bored at home so I decided to come and visit you, because I haven't been here in a couple months and plus who likes going to school."

"School is boring." Boyko replied. "So have you given any thought to what you want to do after high school? Are you still gunning for med school?"

"No, I think the only reason I ever wanted to go to med school was so that Mark would finally notice I existed. I have thought about what I want and I decided to go to the academy. I think I might take a year off next year and go someplace cool, maybe get some life experience before I settle into a career."

"That sounds like fun. Any places picked out?" Boyko asked. I have known Boyko for as long as I have known dad and he is like an uncle to me. So I was glad when he didn't pester me about my resentment towards Mark.

"Russia, Israel and Egypt. I want to go somewhere with lots of adventure."

"That sounds like lots of fun just make sure you are careful."

"Will do."

"Boyko." I heard my father call as he stuck his head out the door. "We need you back here, we have found a lead."

"I will see you sometime soon." Boyko gave me a side hug and ran off to Tommy. Tommy gave me a wave and went back to work. I looked over at the desk and saw that the rookies were gone; they probably left sometime when I was talking with Boyko; too bad because that Swarek was fun to look at.

I gathered my stuff together and went for a drive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**MPOV**

After Andy left I sat there frozen on the ground. I had no idea what I was going to do. My own daughter didn't want to see me again. I knew that I would end up messing her up; this was probably for the best. Her ending it so that I wouldn't ruin her anymore. I know if I ended it with my dad things might have been different and I would have turned out differently. When I was a kid I would always spend all my time with my best friend Derek and his family. Derek and I went to the same med school but afterwards he went to New York with his girlfriend Addison and I stayed in Toronto to be near Andy.

A week after Andy's birthday I walked into the house. It felt emptier than it used to, I have found myself walking by Andy's room a lot recently. Her room was purple and had a bed, dresser and a desk in it. The last and only time that it was decorated was when she was 5 and she grew out of the toddler sized bed so we picked out a queen bed. There was a couple pictures of us on her desk; there was me holding a baby Andy after she was just born, a 7 year old Andy wearing my scrubs and stethoscope as her Halloween costume and a picture of me and Andy sleeping when she was 14 years old, Emily took this picture when she came over to pick her up but we ended up falling asleep during a movie.

I had called Andy at least 10 times each day for the last week but she didn't pick up and yesterday when I tried to call her, her phone number was no longer in service. That was when I realized how serious she was about not wanting me in her life. I decided then that I wouldn't keep her down anymore and I am going to let her move on in her life without me no matter how much it hurts. I had been getting offers of employment for hospitals in the United States and I decided that I was going to take one of them.

I hadn't heard from Emily in a while so I assumed that Andy had told her about our new situation. I hadn't spoken to Emily since a couple nights before Andy's birthday when she told me what time to be at their house. I figured she is just as pissed as Andy.

I had just come back from the hospital, I gave them my two weeks' notice and I started to wrap up all of my cases in Toronto. I started packing up my house with everything that I was going to take down to Seattle. I was going to keep my house in Toronto; I signed the deed over to Andy so that when she turns 18 she can do whatever she wants with it. If I couldn't be there for her before I can make sure that she is well off later on in life.

Two Weeks Later:

Today is the day that I leave to Seattle to start my new job as Head of Plastic Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital. I am looking forward to it, a new city a new start but I still feel like I am leaving Andy behind even though she doesn't want me around anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**APOV**

It has been a month since my birthday, a month since I have seen Mark. I do miss him a bit which I wouldn't admit to anyone but I feel free knowing that I don't have any expectations towards him anymore. I still send him an invite to my graduation in a month.

Tommy has been working a lot lately, there is a really tough case where dead bodies keep piling up around a drug dealer but they have yet to make any charges stick. I have two weeks left of classes and then two weeks of exams and I am a free woman. No more school after that. I have started planning out my travel itinerary in the sense that I know where I am going to but once I get there, I am winging it. I am going to Russia and stay there for however long I see fit. I am hoping for lots of adventure and some time away from my life.

Mark's parents had set up a trust fund for me, when I graduate high school I get 3 million dollars in my name. I have only met them 3 times in my life but from what I can tell they are very rich and like to put money in the place of their time. When Mark told me about the money when I was 16 I thought he was crazy but when a letter came from the lawyer I learned differently. I decided I wasn't going to use the money, only in case of an emergency. I was however going to use it for my trip so that Tommy didn't have to worry about getting the money together.

When I told Tommy about my travel plans he was sad that I was leaving and I felt bad leaving him alone but he along with Boyko made sure I was going to go and made me promise to bring them back souvenirs.

A month later it was my graduation. They had called "Andy Sloan" and I had walked and received my high school diploma. It was finally over, the last 15 years of schooling all for a piece of paper. Tommy was sitting in the second row along with my mother, who came back from BC to see my graduation but she had to leave once it was finished. I looked at the empty seat beside them and I noticed that Mark wasn't there. I knew I had no expectations of him coming but it still hurt.

Once my mom was back on her plane to BC, Tommy and I were eating at the bar across from his precinct, the Black Penny. I told dad about my plans to become a cop after I came back from Russia and he started tearing up because he was so proud of me. Boyko joined us at our table and we had a celebration. I could see a couple other cops that I recognized and I realized that one day they could be my co-workers.

We were all playing darts when I noticed that the pitcher of beer was empty. I know I was only 17 but dad was cool and let me drink when we were celebrating something, I knew my limits. I grabbed the pitcher and went to the bartender to get him to fill it up. I turned around so that my back was to the bar and I was watching Boyko and Tommy play darts. It was nice seeing them so free, so I couldn't help the smile that formed. I was sad to leave them in two days when I went away for Russia.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that there was a certain young rookie sitting next to me until he started talking.

"You look a little young to be here."

"Age is just a number." I reply.

"I am Sam." The man offers his hand to me and I shake it.

"Andy." I reply.

"Are you here with Boyko?" he asks and I give him a look. "It's just that the last time I saw you, you guys were talking together."

"You were watching us?" I ask him with a smirk.

"Well I am a cop; I get paid to notice things." Sam replied.

"And you noticed that I was here with Boyko." he nodded. "Well you are half right." The bartender put the full pitcher of beer on the counter.

"Well it was nice meeting you Sam, I have to get back before they start killing each other with darts."

"It was nice meeting you too Andy. Maybe we will see each other again."

"You never know." I reply, I take the pitcher of beer and head back to the table.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**APOV **

"I am going to miss you Dad." I say to Tommy as he hugs me again.

"Have fun, okay kiddo." he says. "But not too much fun, and stay safe."

"I will dad. I will call you when I land and every two weeks after that."

"You are all grown up now."

_Now boarding flight 881 to Russia_

"That is my flight." I say. "I have got to go."

"Bye Andy. I will miss you."

"Bye dad, be safe." I give him one last hug and we part ways.

Six hours into the twelve hour flight I am extremely bored. I treated myself and I am flying first class. I have watched three movies on the screen. I am excited about Russia; I am going to be living on my own for the first time. I know that I will have lots of fun and adventures.

**MPOV**

I have been working at Seattle Grace for two months now. As soon as I walked into the hospital I had spotted Derek Shepherd, my best friend for the longest time but we haven't talked a lot since I stayed in Toronto. Derek is the Head of Neurosurgery at Seattle Grace. We spent the rest of the afternoon catching up.

"It is so weird seeing you here Mark. I thought you were going to stay in Toronto with Andy. How is she, she must be, oh, 17 now I haven't seen her in almost 10 years." Derek commented.

"I think she is good." I reply. I start spinning the cup of coffee in my hands.

"You think?" he asks.

"I haven't spoken to her in almost 3 months. I disappointed her one too many times and she said she didn't want me in her life anymore." I explained. Derek looked at me with a sad look in his eyes. "Damn it Derek, I turned out to be exactly like my father. Do you know what it is like being told be your own daughter that they don't want you anymore. It is terrible." I was angry at myself. "Did you know she stopped calling me dad years ago, and now she calls me Mark. Her mom got remarried and ever since she called him dad. He probably deserves it though; I missed out on so much. I was like the guy who would see her once every couple weeks for a couple of hours because my schedule was so tight. I filed for custody and I got her every other weekend and even then I was barely there because I kept getting called back to the hospital."

"Why don't you try talking to her again Mark? Call her up." Derek suggested.

"I tried but she switched her phone number." I said with defeat.

"Well you shouldn't let that stop you."

"What else can I do?" I ask him.

"We both have this weekend off, why don't we fly to Toronto and you can go visit her at her house and talk to her for a bit." Derek said.

"Okay." I replied. I was excited, even if I got to see her just for a little bit.

The next day Derek and I were taking our carry-on bags off of the plane and we went to the car that was waiting for us. We pulled up to Emily's house and we paid the driver. I walked to the front door and knocked. There was no answer so I knocked again, I heard footsteps coming towards the door and the door opened.

"Mark." Tommy said surprisingly. "What are you doing here? And who is that?"

"This is Derek, he is my friend. Is Emily or Andy here?" I asked him.

"Emily hasn't lived here in three months." he replies.

"What?" I am confused.

"She left to British Columbia to head up a law firm when it was opening up three months ago. She said she was going to talk to you about it." Tommy explained.

"Andy is in BC." I say to myself but Tommy heard.

"No she lives here still." Tommy said. I was in shock, he wasn't even her real father but yet she was living with him.

"I want to see her." I declare.

"Now that might be a little hard." I raise an eyebrow at him trying to get him to explain. "She has been in Russia for a month now."

"Why." I asked.

"She wanted a break after high school so she set up a trip; she is going to be there for a while." Tommy explains.

"I thought she was going to go to pre-med." I say, disbelieving that my daughter hasn't been in the country for a month and I had no idea about it.

"She hasn't wanted that for a while, she never really wanted it she only wanted you to be proud of her." Tommy explains. I was speechless, I felt Derek's arm on my shoulder in a sign of support.

"Oh." I say.

"I will tell her you came by the next time she calls, if you would like." Tommy offers.

"Yeah, that would be good. Bye." I say. Derek and I walk away from the house after Tommy shuts the door.

"Wow." was all I could say, I really screwed up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**APOV **

I walk off the plane with my backpack slung over my shoulder. I run my fingers through my brown hair which has grown from below my shoulders to midway down my back. I had left half of my stuff in different places in Russia. I realized the necessity of the important stuff; I stopped carrying the things that were slowing me down. I had met a bunch of cool people and I had spent over a year there. I didn't think I was going to be there that long but I got involved with some things.

I tied my hair into a pony-tail, and I walk outside the airport to catch a taxi to take me home. I had applied to go to the police academy which started at the end of the week. I was excited for that. When I was in Russia I had become aware that I had to take care of myself so I had started working out every day and I learned how to fight, sambo to be more exact, it is basically learning to fight without a weapon. I had expected a vacation but it turned out being a great learning experience and I was learning from the best in the country.

The taxi had driven me up to Tommy's house, I looked around to the front door and I found the spare key and unlocked the door. I hadn't told anyone I was coming home. I hadn't talked to my mom for 10 months but I still talked to dad every couple of weeks but the last time I talked to Mark was on my birthday.

I walked into the house and it was quiet. I saw a bunch of police case files laid out over the kitchen table, and empty beer bottles littering the counter, it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a long time. I walk towards the living room and I see Tommy passed out on the couch with a half empty bottle of whisky in his hand. Looking at him I can tell that this isn't the first time this has happened, it has a familiarity to it. I lean over and grab the bottle out of his hand and I spread the blanket over him so that he can sleep it off. I go towards the kitchen and start cleaning up the mess that has accumulated.

I wake up the next morning and I can hear that dad is in the shower. I grab my car keys and decide that there was something I wanted to do before I started the academy and I needed to do it today. I drove my car to the government building and waited in the line for 20 minutes for my turn with the teller.

"Hello, How may I help you?" the teller asked me from behind his desk.

"I would like to change my name." I tell him.

"Okay, You will need to fill out these forms and show me proof of ID and then we can filed these papers and you will be getting new drivers licenses and health card issued in the mail." He explained. "Just drop the filled out form into the box right beside me and it will be processed."

I grabbed the paper from the desk and made my way to a table that was used for writing. Under the current name I wrote Andrea Sloan and where it said NEW NAME I wrote Andrea McNally. I was leaving behind my old life and I am going to start living my new one without any burdens.

I finished completing the form and handed it back to the teller and made my way back home. I was now officially a McNally. I am going to be the best cop I can be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**APOV**

The months that I spent at the academy went by so fast. I became close friends with a girl named Traci Nash. She was really cool and as soon as we met we were instant best friends. In our group were also Chris Diaz and Dov Epstein. We were pretty inseparable during our time at the academy and we were all incredibly lucky to get job offers at the 15 Division police stations in Toronto. The same one that Tommy worked at.

Tommy had retired from the job when he got too close to a case and one of the people involved died so he decided to retire. His drinking problem hasn't really improved over the past year and I think that retiring from the force has made it worse. I haven't talked to my mother in months, her and Tommy broke up officially and she hasn't tried to make any contact with me. I also haven't tried to make any contact with Mark after I found his house empty with no sign of him but I got more papers from a lawyer saying that the house was now mine.

I was leaving all my problems behind and getting ready to start my first day as a rookie. I was running a little late because I hit the snooze one too many times when I was getting up and then I kept tripping on boxes in my new apartment while I was trying to get ready. This all lead to me running into the station with 10 minutes to get into my uniform

Once we made it to parade I was paired with an officer Shaw. I had heard his name but I hadn't really met him before. We were sitting in the car and he mentioned that Tommy was his training officer. We made some small talk but then we got interrupted by the radio claiming shots fired at an apartment building.

Once we reached the apartment building we found a girl who was strung out on drugs and had a witness tell us about the two men who were seen fleeing the scene. Officer Shaw told me to do a canvas of the area. When I went a couple floors down I saw that the door to an apartment was open so I nudged it and I saw two suspects who matched the description.

"Police Freeze." I said. I could see them both start to run out towards the window, which was on the first floor so it wasn't a high drop. I jumped out the window and chased after them. They split up and I decided to follow the guy with the dark greasy hair. I was sprinting and I reached up to him and I tackled him down.

"You shouldn't do that." he said and I could sort of recognize his voice.

"And why not?" I reply. I look at him and I recognize him and I was pretty sure I saw a look of recognition in his eyes too.

"I'm on the job." he says. I remember he is the officer who I met at the Black Penny, he was undercover right now. I had his hands behind his back still. I was thinking of a way for him to get out of this so that he would still be able to continue his case.

"Hit me." I said.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"I remember you. Hit me so that it won't look suspicious that you got away." I say.

"I'm not going to hit you." he says.

"Oh come on, I've had a lot worse and right now I am not going to be responsible for ruining your work. So man up and hit me. Just do it and run away or else this will look suspicious?" I explain.

"Fine. I apologize in advance, Sorry Andy." So he did remember me, but he is a cop so he probably has a really good memory. I was thinking so when I felt an elbow pop the side of my face I was taken off guard by his struggling. I rolled off of him and rolled on the ground trying to get back up.

I made my way back to the scene and over to Officer Shaw so that I could explain to him what happened. He looked surprised and as soon as we got back to the station Boyko called us into his office.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**APOV **

I walked toward Boyko's office and I see him in there on the phone. I walk up to the door and open it.

"I should have known you would have been the first rookie to be in here." Boyko teases me as he hangs up his phone.

"Ah come on Boyko, you love me." I reply as I go to sit down in the chair across from him and Officer Shaw sits in the chair next to me. I can tell he is surprised at the way Boyko and I talk to each other.

"So what happened today Andy?" Boyko asks me.

"I was doing a canvas of the neighbors when I found an apartment door that was open. When I looked inside I saw two guys matching the suspect's descriptions and they went out the fire escape when they saw me. So I jumped out the window and followed them but then they split up so I decided to pursue one of them. When I caught up to him he told me he was on the job. I recognized him, Sam I believe his name is, from a couple times that I came down to the station to see Tommy so I knew he was telling the truth. I told him to hit me so that he could stay under cover. So he did and he is back out there hopefully with no one the wiser." I explain.

"So that is where that lovely shiner came from." Boyko says.

"The undercover officer was Sam Swarek. He is on loan to guns and gangs for a case and he has been under for 6 months. From what I know he is close to closing the case." Officer Shaw said.

"That's good work McNally, quick thinking and resourceful. Keep it up." Boyko complemented.

The next couple of weeks went by fast. There hadn't been much more excitement compared to my first day. Parade had started and I was late again, I really needed to get a new alarm clock or at least an apartment that was a little bit closer to the police station. Mark's house was a couple of blocks away from here seeing as how the hospital was a 5 minute walk away from the police station, I could have gone there but I didn't feel like caving in yet.

So there I was running into parade as Boyko was halfway through. I quietly opened the door to not make so much noise and I paid attention to what Boyko was saying. He started to give out assignments for the day.

"Nash with Williams. Epstein with Shaw. Diaz with Best. Peck in booking. And McNally nice of you to join us, you are paired with Swarek for the day; you two already know each other." Boyko said and everyone went to their sports that they were supposed to.

I looked around and I could see Sam Swarek leaning against the wall a couple feet away from me with a smirk on his face. I smiled at him and turned towards Boyko as he approached me.

"You know McNally you keep cutting it close. Why don't you just move to Mark's already." Boyko said to me.

"You know perfectly well I don't want to live there. I don't want anything from him and I haven't even talked to him in over a year." I say.

"Okay fine. Just try not to be as late in the future. We can't have the other rookies know I play favourite." Boyko joked around with me. I heard a throat clear behind me and I noticed Sam was standing a foot away from us.

"Oh yes. I would like to formally introduce you two to each other since you missed half of parade this morning." Boyko said. " Sam Swarek this is Andy McNally, Andy this is Sam."

"Hey." he said in a voice I remember. I looked at him and noticed he looked a little tired. He had some stubble on his face but he looked way more put together than the last time I saw him.

"Hey." I replied. Boyko left the room. Sam and I started walking towards the cruiser.

"So I'm guessing you're done you undercover work?" I ask him.

"Yeah. We arrested the guy, Anton Hill, he's going away for a long time." Same said with pride in his voice.

"That's great. Congratulations." I say. We get in the cruiser.

"So a McNally huh." Sam says after we have been driving in silence for half an hour.

"Yep." I confirm."

"So I guess that night at the bar you were with Boyko and Tommy."

"You've got a good memory there."

"Yes I do. I never forget a thing." Sam smiled his crooked smirk at me. "I also seem to remember you dodging the question of how old you were." I smile at him.

"I'm 20." I say.

"That's young." he comments.

"Yeah well I graduated early from high school and I've known for a long time that I wanted to be a cop so I took a year and a bit after school to backpack around Russia then I came back and went to the academy."

"That's pretty cool."

"So what about you." I say and he looks at me with a quizzical look. "How old are you?" I clarify.

"25." He says.

"Wow. You're old." I smirk at him.

"Hey watch it young lady." He playfully scolds me. We spent the entire day talking and bantering back and forth. We finished our shift and we both went our separate ways.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Andy went to the Black Penny after her shift was over. She was sitting at a table with the rest of the rookies, they were finished their second pitcher of beer and it was Andy's turn to get the next one. She walked towards the bar and gave it to the bartender to refill. She leaned against the bar waiting for the bartender to get to her order. As fate would have it Sam was right beside her.

"You know we've got to stop meeting like this." Andy says with a spark in her eyes.

"Well where would be the fun in that." Sam says.

"You know you gave me a pretty nice shiner." I say to him after a moment of silence.

"I had bruises down the whole side of my body after you tackled me down." Sam says back. I smile at him.

"I guess we're even then."

"I guess we are." Andy said. She looked between them and noticed that they were very closes together. The bartender placed the pitcher of beer in front of Andy and they separated. Andy traced her hand over Sam's arm and when to go pick up the pitcher and went back to her table with the other rookies.

Sam let out a breath, he has taken an interest in Andy the first time he saw her years ago and it was still there after all these years later. He could tell that there was something between the two of them. He sat at the bar for another half an hour until he saw Andy leave, he paid his tab and then followed out after her.

"Hey Andy." Sam shouted once he was outside the building. Andy turned around, Sam jogged over to her. He was a little out of breathe and her breathing was starting to pick up. They were standing inches apart from each other.

"I never got to thank you for not arresting me." Sam whispers out in a deep husky voice, he was looking deep into her eyes.

"No problem." Andy whispers back.

They both lean towards each other at the same time. There would be no stopping what was about to happen, it was bound to happen and they were both ready for it. Their lips met; there was so much passion behind the kiss. Andy ran her hands up and down Sam's chest and he brought his hands to her waist as they were kissing, bringing them closer together. Their kiss grew more passionate and when it finally ended both of them were out of breath. Sam leaned his forehead down to hers so that they were still connected.

"Wow." Andy says.

"Wow's right." Sam agrees. "Can I give you a ride home?"

"That'd be great." Andy accepts.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

If there is one thing that Mark is sure about, it is his ability to do his job. He was the number one plastic surgeon on the west coast. People would come to him from all around the country just to get him to give them the perfect nose. He loved his job. He couldn't help thinking that the best part of his job was saving someone's face or skin from scars after a horrible accident. He liked fixing things on the outside because it made people feel better about them.

Mark had been at Seattle Grace hospital for 3 years now. It had kept him busy from his thoughts. He hadn't talk to his daughter, Andy, in three years. She would be 20 this year, he missed three more birthdays. Mark often wondered where she was in her life right now, what she was doing. He knew she was thinking about med school but Tommy told him that she didn't want that anymore. He found himself thinking about her a lot, but recently he has been getting better at not dwelling on the past. He's trying to move forward with his life.

Derek and Addison were the only ones at the hospital who knew about Andy. When Mark had moved out to Seattle Derek and Addison had been separated for two years, she was still living in New York. Derek had started a relationship with an intern named Meredith Grey for 9 months but then Addison showed up and Derek gave her another chance. That didn't work out so well because Derek and Meredith were so in love with each other that they couldn't be apart so Derek and Addison got a divorce and Addison moved to Los Angeles. Mark was happy for Derek being able to get his happy ending.

Mark was standing by the nurses' station filling out a patient's chart when his girlfriend, Lexie Grey, walked up to him. They had just started dating, Mark was trying to turn over a new leaf and stop sleeping around with every girl he saw. He really did like Lexie a lot and he knew that he could love her a lot sometime soon despite their age difference and his past.

"Hey." Lexie says.

"Hey. What's up?" Mark asks her.

"My patient just got out of surgery and I saw you here. I figured we could go to the on call room." Lexie said.

"I'll meet you there in 2 minutes." Mark replied. He may not be a man whore any more but that doesn't mean he was going to give it up all together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

Andy had finished her probation and she was no longer a rookie. Sam and she had been partnered the majority of the time because they worked so well together. Sam and Andy had entered a relationship that first night that he was her training officer and they have been together ever since. Only Traci, Jerry and Shaw had known about the relationship when she was still a rookie. When she became a full blown officer, they had told Boyko and he was okay with their relationship as long as it didn't interfere with their work.

Boyko was retiring within the next couple of weeks and Frank Best was his replacement. Boyko was showing Best the ropes of the job for the next couple of weeks so that he could have a smooth transition. When Andy and Sam were called into Boyko/ Best's office they thought it would have been about their relationship.

"Officer Swarek, McNally." Boyko said as they walked into his office. "Take a seat."

"As you know you two are the best team we have at this station, you guys have the highest arrest record with the least complaints." Boyko continued. "The local police in Seattle Washington have found a murder victim who matches one of our murder suspects, John Duff. We need you both to go down there and make a positive identification since you two had arrested him before."

"Why do we need to go down to there, can't Seattle PD just send us a report." Sam asked.

"Usually yes, but this is a high priority case here, they have a few open murder cases there and since you two are familiar with his case they want you to check out their cases and see if you see any connections that they missed." Best explained.

"You guys will be down there for two weeks." Boyko said.

"So basically you are sending us on vacation for two weeks. Awesome." Andy jokes.

"You can think of it that way," Boyko responds.

"Cool, when do we leave?" Sam asks.

"Tomorrow." Best says. "We are giving you two the day off today so that you can pack and get any you might need in order."

Sam and Andy had spent the day packing in their apartment. About a month ago Sam had asked Andy to move in with him and she agreed. They were always together now and they were even thinking of starting a family sometime soon. Andy hadn't told him the whole truth about her past, she told Sam that her mom had abandoned her and that she hadn't talked to her in years. Sam already knew about Tommy and his drinking problems, they had gotten him set up with AA and he was doing better. Andy never felt the need to correct him when he thought that Tommy was her biological father and she didn't feel the need to.

They had been on the plane for an hour, Andy had tried to sleep, tried reading a book and tried playing on her phone but nothing was keeping her attention. Sam was beside her reading his book, it always turned Andy on when he was reading. She turned in her seat to face Sam, she put her hand on his chest to get his attention, and he looked up from his book.

"Hey Sam." Andy whispered into his ear. "You ever thought about joining the mile high club?" Sam's eyebrows shot up. He turned his head slowly to look at her and gave her his signature smirk.

"Hmm, no never. What is this mile high club you speak of?" Sam decided to play innocent.

"Well you are going to have to follow me and I will show you." Andy said. She stood up and made her way towards the bathroom. She was unbuttoning her blouse when she heard a knock on the door. She unlocked the bathroom and grabbed Sam by the shirt and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Oh fancy meeting you here." Sam said with a fake look of surprise on his face. Andy replied by locking the door and undoing his belt.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

Sam and Andy had landed in Seattle the night before and they were now at the Seattle Police Station. They had been briefed on the case and it was decided that Sam and Andy were to go undercover later that night to get some information to close up the case and make it air tight. They would be going to buy some product from some of the local drug dealers in order to connect the drugs to John Duff.

Andy was getting dressed into her undercover clothes; she put on a pair of ripped jeans, black plaid converse, a dark grey form fitting long sleeved shirt and a leather jacket. Sam was getting ready beside her and he put on a pair of jeans, combat boots and a black bomber jacket with a grey t-shirt underneath.

"You ready." Sam asked Andy.

"Yep, you?" Andy asked him.

"Always." Sam replied. There was a knock at the door.

"We leave in 10." A voice said through the door. Andy turned around so that they were looking at each other.

"You look hot in those jeans." she told Sam.

"I know." Sam said with his signature smirk.

"Ass." Andy told him, she placed a quick kiss on his lips. It is what they always did every day before they went to work; it was their way of telling each other that they loved the other.

"Although I would like you better without them on." Andy winked at him and turned around and out the door.

Andy and Sam were holding hands and walking towards an alley. Andy was leaning completely of Sam; the way that her makeup was done made her look like she was looking for her next fix. They saw a guy dealing and they walked up to him starting their act.

"I've been told you have what me and my girlfriend need." Sam said to the dealer.

"Well that depends. What do you-" he was cut off when a loud sound went off, the ground was shaking and there was an explosion behind the dealer. They all went crashing to the ground. They could hear the Seattle PD cops come rushing towards him. He could vaguely hear the sirens in the distance. Sam was only worried about Andy, he hadn't seen her move yet. She was on the ground a couple feet away from him and her eyes were closed. He could see blood on her.

"Andy." Sam said once he got his bearings. "Andy, wake up." Sam crawled over to her; he could feel blood dripping down his face but ignored it. "Andy." Sam grabbed her hand and noticed that her arm was burned. "Please don't leave me."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Sam." Andy whispered quietly. "What happened?"

The paramedics had gotten to the scene and they were riding in the ambulance towards Seattle Grace Hospital, they had told Sam that that was the best hospital in Seattle.

"Andy, thank God you're awake. There was an explosion and you burned your arm, we are on the way to the hospital now." Sam explained.

"Your head." Andy says and she raises her good arm towards his face. She places it on his cheek and Sam leans into her touch.

"I'm okay. You worry about yourself; they say I'll only need a few stitches." Sam said.

"I love you." Andy says as they pull up to the hospital.

"Love you too." Sam kisses her lightly on her forehead as the paramedics take her into the hospital. Sam followed behind them.

"What do we have?" Dr. Owen Hunt said.

"21 year old female involved in an explosion, right arm has sign of second degree burning. Her BP is a little high. We also have a 26 year old male, obvious head trauma, his vital sign are ok. They were working undercover when the explosion happened." The paramedic explained to Dr. Hunt.

"Okay, page Shepherd to take a look at his head and Sloan for her arm." Dr. Hunt told the intern after Andy was in a trauma room. Sam had followed behind them, he wasn't going to be leaving her anytime soon.

"What are your names? Dr. Hunt asked Andy.

"Andy McNally." she replies.

"Sam Swarek."

The doctors checked her vitals and everything was okay, they administered her some antibiotics so her arm didn't get infected and some pain killers to dull the pain.

"Wow, straight to the good stuff." Andy comments when she feels the drugs enter her system. Sam chuckles at her.

"Alright, Officer Swarek, Dr. Shepherd is here to check out your head." Dr. Hunt says.

"I'm not leaving her until I absolutely have to." Sam says.

"That's fine; you can stay here while I do the exam." Derek said.

Sam is standing against the wall across from Andy's bed; the movement had died down in the trauma room while they were waiting for the plastics guy to show up. Derek Shepherd walks to Sam and checks him out.

"Alright, we are going to take you for a CT scan in a couple of minutes when it opens up." Dr. Shepherd explained to him. Just then a man walked in to the room, he was looking down at a chart.

"Sam." Andy's eyes widened and the heart monitor she was attached to started beating a little faster.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly and with concern.

"I think I'm hallucinating." Andy says with amusement in her voice. The man looked up from her chart when she said that and their eyes locked

"Either that or I really am seeing my father for the first time in 4 years." Andy said.

"Andy?" Mark asks disbelievingly.


End file.
